


There She Goes

by RonRos47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Castle and Beckett's daughter takes her first steps.





	There She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> a fan request from twitter.

It had been a long day for Beckett. She had wanted to be angry at Castle but her tiredness won over so she wasn’t in the mood to be angry with him.

As she entered the apartment Castle stood in front of her. She saw Lily near the sofa. She was only nine months and yet Castle had gone all out when it came to the baby proofing. A little too excessive in Beckett’s opinion but at least with her husband in front of her she knew her daughter was safe and wouldn’t be crawling into spaces she wouldn’t.

“Castle,” said Beckett.

“And look I know I’ve been kind of an ass lately.”

“Castle.”

“Okay more than an ass, a really big ass.”

“Castle, shut up and turn around.”

“What, why?”

Castle turned around and watched in amazement as their daughter Lily struggled to get up. She fell a couple of times but did not cry. Instead she pushed herself up and stood.

“Lily,” Beckett said in excitement, “you’re doing it! Castle, get your phone.”

Rick went over to the kitchen counter where he left it.

“Hurry, Castle,” Beckett said as Lily’s legs wobbled. 

Castle was back as quickly as he could, stumbling over his own two feet.

“Nice,” said Beckett.

“What this is our daughter’s defining moment of course I’d be nervous.”

Beckett crouched down and smiled, “You’ve got it come here, Lil.”

Castle began recording as his daughter smiled and took her first step.

“Oh my god, Castle, did you see that. She just took her first step.”

“I saw it, good girl Lily.”

Taking a second step Lily fell. That didn’t stop her though. She got up and did it again.

“She’s just like her mommy,” said Castle.

“How’s that,” asked Beckett.

“She’s a fighter. A few stumbles and she’s getting right back up.”

Beckett laughed. They continued to watch as Lily took a few more steps. The little infant smiled and then giggled as she began to run.

Beckett moved in closer. “Way to go, Lily,” Beckett said to her daughter.

Once her daughter reached her Beckett happily picked Lily up. The little girl squealed as if knowing she had done something good, something to be proud of. Beckett placed kisses all over her daughter.

“Hey no fair,” said Castle as he put his cell in his back pocket. “My turn,” he said as he walked over to his wife and daughter. 

Lily wasn’t even a year old and already she was walking. Beckett had read that in the books, how a child could begin walking as young as nine months old which is exactly how old Lily was. It was strange how nine months had already gone by. 

Beckett could still remember finding out when she was pregnant. It hadn’t been long after her ordeal with LokSat when she and Castle had gotten shot. This time around Beckett hadn’t needed surgery as the bullet was a through and through and she was relieved for that. One surgery and a bullet to the chest was bad enough, she could handle a second bullet but a second surgery would have been overkill, literally.

It was the doctor who had told her she was pregnant. She’d been shot in the gut but it had missed her womb and no damage was done to it. Beckett had asked the doctor what he’d meant by that and it was then that he told her she was pregnant.

“I’m what?” Beckett asked unsure as to whether she heard it the first time.

“You’re pregnant, Captain.”

Beckett shook her head, “No, no I can’t be. There’s just no way.”

“The tests don’t lie.”

“But you did an x-ray wouldn’t that have…”

“Minimal radiation, not enough to affect the fetus.”

Beckett’s head was spinning. Pregnant. Fetus. 

“I have to find my husband,” Beckett said trying to get up.

“Easy there, Captain,” said the doctor making sure she stayed in bed. “He’s still in surgery. His injury was more severe than yours.”

“How severe?”

The doctor explained his condition.

Pregnant. Fetus. Her husband was in surgery and would be for another hour. It was all a lot to process.

“Um…” Beckett said trying to get out her words, “um, how far, how far along am I?”

“Six weeks.”

Six weeks. Six weeks before the shooting and her body wouldn’t have even registered the fact yet. 

“And you’re sure, you’re sure the…,” Beckett got out the last word with difficulty, “baby, is safe?”

“Perfectly safe.”

Beckett could only nod. It was a lot in one day.

“Look, Captain, I know what you’ve been through but it’s best if you could minimize the stress.”

“I’m a cop, stress comes with the job.”

“Maybe so but if you want to continue with this pregnancy the less stress the better unless you’re planning on not having the baby.”

“No, no I’m going to.”

“Okay.”

“Okay so minimal stress, I think I can manage that.”

“Good.”

Before anything more could be said Martha and Alexis came into the room.

“Oh thank god,” Martha said.

“My step-mom is going to be okay, right?” Alexis asked.

The doctor smiled at Alexis. “She’s going to be just fine. She just needs to take it easy for a few days. We’ll have those stitches out within a few weeks.”

“I’m Alexis by the way,” she said sticking out her hand.

The doctor reached out to shake it. “Dr. Max Fuller.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m sure Beckett was in very safe hands.”

He smiled at her and replied, “the best,” and then looked at the three of them. “I’ll give you all some privacy.”

Alexis watched as he left the room.

Beckett had a smug look on her face when Alexis turned back to them. “Were you flirting with him?”

“What, no.”

“Sure looked like it to me,” said Martha.

“Well so what,” Alexis admitted, “can you blame me if he’s cute?”

“I’ll agree to that,” said Martha.

Alexis shook her head, “Grams.”

“What a woman can look can’t she?”

“He’s a little older than me.”

“Like that ever stopped me from looking at younger men.” She turned back to Beckett. “Anyways, how’re you doin’ kiddo?”

“Not so bad, just sore. I um…” Beckett thought against it. She wanted to tell Castle first before telling anyone else. It was too early to tell anyone else anyways. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad,” said Martha, “Oh honey, you were shot.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

*****

A couple hours later Castle was in the recovery room. Beckett was the first to be in the room. 

She smiled at him. “Hey, welcome back.”

Castle smiled weakly, “Am I dreaming?”

“No, no definitely not dreaming. I’m here,” she said as she reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. 

“How are you?”

“Not as bad as you. The bullet was a through and through.”

“Lucky. Hey at least we’ll have matching scars.”

“Yeah two of them. The doctor’s said you got lucky. It could’ve been a lot worse. Castle, I don’t know what I would’ve done…”

“Hey,” Castle said as he wiped away a tear, “It’s okay, I’m here. It would take a lot more than a bullet to keep me away from you.”

“Good because I’d kill you myself if you left me as cheesy as that sounds.”

“Cheesy is good. I need cheesy.”

“Castle there’s something I…”

Before Beckett could finish her sentence the door opened.

“Dad!” Alexis said as she and Martha entered the room.

“Jesus,” said Martha, “you gave us a scare, Richard. Don’t ever do that to us again.”

“Sorry couldn’t help it.”

“Well just remember you’re not a cop,” she said.

“I work with one,” he said smiling at Beckett, “all part of the job. I’m okay with that.”

“Well I’m not,” said Alexis. “Dad, you could’ve died.” Tears began to stream down his daughters face.

“Hey,” he said, “Come here.”

Alexis walked over to his right side. Despite the soreness he and Alexis hugged. “I’m okay,” he said to her. I’m okay.”

“You are now but you weren’t earlier.”

“Alexis, I’m not going anywhere I promise.” He turned to Beckett, “I’m sorry Kate, there was something you were about to tell me.”

Beckett smiled, “It can wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

*****

It was a few days later when Castle and Beckett were discharged. They now sat in the living room. There was a knock at the door and Alexis went to go open it.

“Mr. Beckett,” she said.

“Hi, Alexis. May I come in?”

“Of course.”

“Dad,” said Beckett as he came over to her.

“Hi, Katie,” he said placing a kiss on her forehead. “Hello, Rick.”

“Mr. Beckett,” said Castle.

“Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner,” said Jim.

“It’s okay, dad.”

Martha came downstairs, “Thought I heard a familiar voice,” she said as she walked over to Jim. “Hello, Jim.”

“Martha.”

“How are you two,” Jim said to his daughter and son-in-law.

“Never better,” said Castle.

“Perfectly fine dad,” Beckett said to him.

“It’s okay to let your guard down, Katie.”

“No really I’m fine. It’s not the first time this has happened.”

“That’s what scares me.”

“Dad, it’s okay. I’m okay, we’re okay,” Beckett said not just meaning her and Castle but her baby too.

Jim just nodded. 

The evening went smoothly. Alexis cooked dinner for the five of them while the three of them all took care of Castle and Beckett. Jim was offered up the guest bedroom upstairs which he took up their offer. He had taken care of his daughter before when she was shot and had surgery so he was going to be there now only this time it would be a whole family affair.   
Beckett was a lot better off than Castle but her family still insisted on taking care of her so she didn’t mind all that much.

*****

Later that night while she and Castle were in bed she was reading one of his books, her favorite, ‘Hell Hath No Fury’. Castle had once teased her about it saying that only hardcore groupies had read them.

“So what was it,” Castle asked?

“What was what?”

“You were going to tell me something earlier when we were in the hospital. What was it?”

“Nothing that can’t wait?”

“By the sound of your voice it sounded pretty important.”

“Castle, I think we should just recover before anything else.”

He took the book and placed it down and reached her hand. “Whatever it is, Kate, we can handle it together. When are you going to learn you don’t have to hide anything from me?”

Beckett took a deep breath, “Okay. I love you, Rick.”

“but, why do I sense a but coming on?”

“No, there’s no but. I love you and I’m pregnant.”

Castle had to do a double take. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

Beckett smiled, “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened, “You’re pregnant. I’m pregnant, wait what I meant was, we’re pregnant. I’m going to be a daddy and you’re going to be a mommy.”

“Yeah,” Beckett said as tears started to stream. “We can’t tell anyone though Castle, it’s too early.”

“I know.”

“I mean it, Castle.”

“So do I. Lips are sealed.”

*****

“Do you think she’ll walk again,” Castle asked later that night when they were in bed after putting Lily to sleep. 

“Of course she’ll walk again, Castle.”

“Good because I need her to walk towards me next time.”

“Castle, she will,” she said with a smile.

“What’s in that head of yours?”

“I was just thinking about the moment I told you I was pregnant. It was in this very room remember?”

“I remember.”

“It seems like so long ago. I mean she’s nine months old and already she’s walking.”

“They do grow up so fast. We just have to appreciate it all because before we know it she’ll be off to college and having her own apartment.”

“Oh god, no. I don’t want to think about that for another eighteen years, longer even.”

Castle laughed. “Fair enough. Don’t even get me started on her first boyfriend.”

“Castle.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t start.”

*****

Not long after they’d placed Lily on her mat the next morning she got up and began walking.

“Castle,” Beckett said to him. 

He looked up from the breakfast he was making.

Beckett was the first to walk toward her. Lily laughed as she walked towards her mom.

“Hey no fair,” said Castle, “she was supposed to walk towards me first today.”

Beckett shook her head. “She just likes me better.”

“Yeah but she’s supposed to be a daddy’s girl,” he said shaking his head.

“You had Alexis it’s my turn,” she teased.

“Fine but our next kid is going to be daddy’s kid. Oh let’s try for a boy next time.”

Beckett picked up her daughter and held her. “You want another kid?”

“Yeah why not?”

“I don’t know. I mean you’ve already got two daughters don’t you think that’s enough?”

“Well I’d like a boy. I love my girls but it’d be nice to have more testosterone around here.”

“You know wanting a boy doesn’t exactly work like that. I can’t just magically wish for a boy.”

“I know that.”

“Seriously though, you want another baby?”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t know I guess I hadn’t given it much thought. Let’s wait a while on that one. We’ve already got our hands full with this little girl.”

“So you’re saying you’ll think about it?”

“Castle, we’ll discuss it later okay?”

“Fine,” he said sounding disappointed.

“Castle come on.” Before she could let him say anything else she smiled. “Here, you take Lily. I’ll finish up breakfast.”

Castle took Lily in his arms. “Come on, Lil, let’s leave mommy alone so she can have some time to think about giving you a brother.”

“Castle.”

“Kidding, well sort of but we are definitely talking more about this.”

“You’re not going to let it go are you,” she said with amusement.

“I’m always serious when it comes to kids. Having them anyways,” he teased, “raising them not so much.”

Beckett shook her head and walked to the kitchen. As she began where Castle left off every now and then she glanced up to see her family. She loved Martha and she loved Alexis like her own. Her heart had grown, enough to fit both her daughters but there was something different in having Lily. She came from her and she came from Castle, the man she had been in love with since the moment they met even though she played it off by denying it. 

She always said she believed in the everyday magic like flowers in February. This was magic only bigger. She remembered it all, finding out she was pregnant, giving birth to her, one of the most beautiful and painful things at the same time, she even told Castle she hated him for it but he knew that was just the pain talking. Still, Beckett couldn’t help but laugh in her head about it. 

Beckett watched as Castle sat in the living area watching Lily walk towards her dad and her dad playing with her. Everything was perfect that maybe having more kids wouldn’t be such a bad idea, at least one anyways. One more was good enough. Another daughter would drive Castle crazy so she hoped if she did have another baby that it would be a girl. That was a long time off though. She was happy with her little one for now. 

Castle turned to Beckett and smiled. She smiled back at him. Perfect, there was no other word and it suited just right.


End file.
